


In the Night

by Craorach



Series: Music to Ship By [3]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7800457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Craorach/pseuds/Craorach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mrs Wilde makes difficult choices to support her son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Storylover_Vodhr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storylover_Vodhr/gifts).



A mother and her eight year old son stand in the hallway of their small home, the smaller fox holding a brown paper bag and the older tucking some greying fur from her mane behind a white cap as she checks her waitress uniform the mirror. She looks fairly young, but the lines on her face and the hints of grey show as much age and sadness as her dull green eyes.

"Mommy's going to have a surprise when I come home, so you come straight home from school and do all your homework, Nicky." she turns to the kit, and leans down, a slight wince as her leg bends. "Do you have your lunch?"

The kit beams and holds it up, already dressed in his perfectly cleaned and pressed school uniform. "Yes Mum! Can't you walk me to school though?" his own bright eyes reflect hers, before the world wore her down.

"Now honey, you can walk with the other kids, you have to try to make friends. And you know I need to do extra shifts now.." she pauses, and her voice catches, resting a gentle hand on her son's shoulder.

"Now dad's gone... " the young fox understands that well enough, looking at the older quietly for a long moment before nodding. "I love you mum."

The two embrace for a long moment, before the mother stands awkwardly with a hand on her ship, and the younger walks her to the door and steps out into the still dark street before turning to her son in the doorway.

"Now what do we do if someone knocks?"

"Look out the hole and not let anyone in if it's not Mrs Trunker or the Police!"

"Good boy, now go finish your breakfast and read your comic."

The kit runs off, and the vixen sadly closes the door, locking it behind her and walking down the dark street. It was becoming routine, that was good.

*******************************************************

The morning rush at Honey's Diner was always busy. For dozens of predators, perhaps hundreds on some days, it was the only place they could get a hot breakfast and semi good quality coffee on their way to work in more Prey centric areas. The staff were all predators themselves, including Viv Wilde, a sleekly attractive older vixen who got a fair share of tips on her looks from those who didn't see the sadness in her eyes or the wedding ring... or care. Today, like any other, she was the second person in after the elderly badger who owned the place and bustled around starting everything up, before greeting the first customers with a mask of cheerfulness and harmless flirting.

This morning, she was having a hard time hiding her limp.. two of the other waitresses had failed to turn up for work, one of the burners was broken and they had a queue out the door. It was cold, everyone wanted hot coffee and food in a hurry... within the first hour she had to down one of her dwindling supply of painkillers to dull the ache... not because of the shaking, she told herself, the ache.

By mid morning, the crowd had slowed down some, but now it was the turn of the late workers.. which meant the nastier element of town.. the hustlers and thugs, bumping and grabbing as she walked past, going for her tail or behind, spilling coffee and catcalling her lewdly... a year ago, she'd have never put up with it, but since her husband passed she needs the money more than she needs to make a scene.

Compared to diners in the less residential areas of the city, Honey's got quiet around lunch time, and the vixen went to the small bathroom in the back after saying her goodbyes at the end of her shift. In the bathroom, she stripped off her waitress uniform, and rolled it into the small bag she carried, instead retrieving a makeup bag. She smiled as she ran tired fingerpads over the elaborate embroidery of a pair of foxes dancing together, before she turned it to face away and opened the bag and started work, mentally tucking it off in her head as she did.  
• Red fur powder, mixed with glitter, to take away they grey in her mane, face and tail.  
• Pale blush, normally used by pigs, to pink up her nose and the insides of her ears.  
• A good scrub to take the yellow away from her teeth and claws.  
• Comb the main backwards to fluff it up, fuller, younger, than it'd been in years.  
• Bright, sky blue contacts with glitter diamonds imprinted on them... to catch the eye.  
• Then the clothing...  
• A white glittery top that was low enough cut to show her lighter chest fur and tight enough to flatten her stomach and hide the slightly stretched fur that she'd never had to hide from her mate, they were signs of their son.  
• A white, short enough that at the right times it would show off the blue gstring beneath it.  
• Coupled with that, a white thigh high boots hid the scaring on her leg from the accident.

The elderly badger watched as a different vixen than the one she'd known for years left the bathroom and left through the back door. This one, named only Blue, had only been there for a few months, and despite knowing there was no way she could afford to pay Viv what she needed to give that kit a decent life, she blamed herself.

*******************************************************

Blue walked down the alleyway behind the diner, and through some others.. she kept of the main streets, dressed like this it was pretty much assurance of ZPD interest and that wouldn't get the bills paid. Within minutes she walked up to the back door of a small club, and took a deep breath before knocking.

It took a few moments, but a large, timberwolf opened the door, coughing loudly from the cigar in his mouth. "

"Yer late, Blue, you missed yer first dance."

"Get out the way Rosco, I'll just have to do another later to make up for it.. I'll see the boss." even her voice has changed, all those years of making voices to read her kit stories were good for something.

The vixen waltzed past the guard, flicking her tail out of his grasp as he tried to grab at it, and through the back of the club to the manager's office, the greasy looking weasel cursing her out the moment he saw her.

"What the fuck do you think you're doin, showin up late? Yer lucky I dint jus give yer whole set out, but nobody wants to work the dead shift." the weasel lept up onto his oversized desk and shook his fist at her, spitting and shaking in rage.

"Cmon boss, I slept in, I was up late last night."

"Next time I fin anudder vix to make yer regulars appy, aint a lack of em, now git!"

The younger looking vixen skittered out, her tail somewhat between her legs... she could already hear her music being played, and she quickly disguarded her bag in the changing room and strutted out onto the stage.

Even at the quiet times if the day there was always a small group of animals in the club, there to idly or actively enjoy the entertainment, or drown their sorrows. By the time Blue had made it to the pole at the front of the stage, she's could see a few of her fans making their own way to the closest seats.

There was the rangy looking lion with more track marks than he had mane. She have him a warm smile as she started her routine, and a wink. Despite his appearance and the fact he could barely afford a few dollars, he was a nice cat who often helped retrieve her discarded costume.

There were a couple of wolves, they always moved in groups, she knew their pack worked at the local warehouses and her sessions lined up with their lunch break and the pair sat, eating and drinking while giving her the of appreciative bark. They would doubtless leave a few notes once they had eaten.

As she lifted herself up and leaned backwards of the pole she caught the eye of her meal ticket for the day, the overweight sweating warthog who worked as a bouncer for a nearby bar. He was always handsy and smelled of booze and blood, but he was free with his money and had a thing for vixens. Today she needed the money.

Despite her skin crawling, she kept a warm smile and dropped down to all fours, concentrating her act for the rest of her dance and the next on the warthog. Between her teasing grin and flicking tail, she kept him dropping bills on both her and drinks. As her act dragged on, her hip started to ache, it started to be more difficult to keep away from grabbing paws.

She felt her hip twinge painfully, as she tried to pull away, and lost her balance, landing firmly in the drunkard's lap. The hog let out a squealing laugh and grabbed her as she struggled.

"Ha ha ha! Puggy got himself a fox!"

"Let go!"

"Stay still little foxy! Gotcha now!"

Blue continued to struggle, the hog's hands roughly fondling her body, until she was finally released, snatching up her clothing and limping hurriedly for the backstage. Stumbling into the changing from, she fumbled with the lid of her pill bottle and sent the precious capsules scattering. The fox let out a whine, and fell to her knees, desperately picking each of the expensive pills up and chewing on several to reduce the ache and the shakes alike. 

As she sat, whimpering and rocking herself, sipping from a cup of water, she heard a nasty snickering from behind her.. the weasel. 

"Wha da fuck Blue, you can't keep it tagether get da fuck out."

"I just need a minute, Rizzo.. he grabbed me.. " 

"So wut? He paid fer it. If you dun start brinin in the green some more and makin yer regulars happy ye can git gone." the weasel, despite his smaller size, felt like he was looming over her as she shuddered.

"I just.. "

"Nah, you got a choice Blue.. he wants a private show... you get in there and do it, you get yer cut, otherwise don't come back" the club's owner sneared down at the shuddering vulpine, and tossed a key to the "private room" down beside her and walked out.

Blue looked down for a long while at her shaking hands, before carefully counting the money in her bag.. without the money from tonight, she wouldn't be able to pay the bills, let alone her son the gift she had been carefully paying off over time. She took a deep, shaking breath as she stood and picked up the key.. calming herself, and walking down and through the door to the waiting warthog.

*******************************************************

Less than an hour later, the vixen staggered out of the room and immediately into the nearest bathroom, collapsing over the toilet and throwing up violently, clutching the bowl as she sobbed quietly to herself for a few minutes before taking a deep breath. Taking a moment or two to steel herself, she stood up, straightened her clothing, and walked out to the manager's office.

"It's done, now give me my cut, I need a fucking shower." She was managing at least to not shake, her tone low and steady.

"'ere ye go, Blue, rate minus rent fer tha room" the weasel tossed her a bundle of notes, less than she needed but more than she expected, and the vixen turned on her heel and strode out as confidently as she could. She needed to change, and shower, and hoped she'd have time to do so before her son came home from school.

*******************************************************

Blue slunk in through the back of the diner and into the small bathroom. It didn't have a shower, but she could at least scrap the makeup and filth from her fur, remove her contacts and change her clothing. When she limped out, she was herself again. 

The vixen went over to the elderly badger who ran the diner, and retrieved her weeks pay without a word, she was bone weary and still had several stops to make, including one outside the district itself. 

By the time she made it back to her home with her shopping it was getting dark, and she could see the light on in the living room where her son would be waiting. He was on her before she was even in the door properly.

"Mum, mum, your late!"

"I know sweetie, I had to get your present... now here, go run upstairs and change while I put the groceries away." 

The kit looked down at the paper wrapped package he'd been handed, looking confused as his mother limped past into the kitchen. Impatiently, he ripped open the package revealing the dark green uniform inside.

Nick let out a squeak and bolted upstairs to change, today was the best day ever!  


**Author's Note:**

> Not my usual kind of music, but Storylover_Vodhr requested I try in my previous work.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N6UAYI-lbzc
> 
> This one doesn't follow the lyrics as much as the previous ones, but is rather what stuck in my head when I heard it.


End file.
